phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)
S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), is the name of the rap/hip-hop song in the episode "Comet Kermillian" by a group of rapping street performers called 2 GuyZ N the Parque in the Danville Park. The song was improvised when Candace passed by the group, struggling to get two squirrels out of her pants. Immediately before, Suzy Johnson had used a croquet mallet to shoot an acorn into her pants and the squirrels followed the acorn. Lyrics Candace: There's squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's making you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats..... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be moving like me... Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, watering your plants... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence living in France... Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my Pants! Background singers: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Background singers: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Candace: AAH! Street Performer 1: Wow! She had actual squirrels in her pants. Street Performer 2: We just got served. Extended Lyrics Street Performer 1: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: There's something in my trousers, you know it ain't ants! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Street Performer 2: Proletariat, bourgeoisie Background singers: Baby you don't need an academic degree! Street Performer 1: Everybody smellin' my potpourri! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down! Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down, Down on the ground... Street Performer 2 and Background singers: Cuz you know I got it goin' on! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! (S!) S to the I to the M to the P! (I!) Street Performer 1: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance! (M!) Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! (P!) Street Performer 2: If you're losing your hair get yourself implants! (S!) If you're wrestling a bear then you ain't got a chance! (I!) Street Performer 1: Old Uncle Freddy just scratches and rants! (M!) Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! (P!) Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: I got squirrels in my pants! Notes *The whole song, Candace is "dancing" to try and get the squirrels in her pants out of them, but the street performers interpreted it as she was dancing, thus the song. At the end, the squirrels jump out and the Street Performers find that they have been "served." The street performers are "served" again twice later. The second by Candace again, the third time the street performers are "served" with steaks instead of a comeuppance. *Rapper Billgade is a parody of Parappa the Rapper. *This may have been a parody to Goofy's music video in "Disney's House of Mouse" short "How to be a Rockstar" in which the song's lyrics consist mainly of the word "squirrel." *The song has been used in WarioWare, Inc. episodes "Ol' to be Wario", "Bossy Boots Wario", "Grass of 9-Volt" and "Milky Way Dribble." Dr. Crygor sings along with his radio in his car while driving. *One of the street performers appeared again in the song "Come Home, Perry" *In the "Phineas and Ferb's Soundtrack" and "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown", we can hear an extended version of this song. *It was Number 5 in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". Category:Songs Category:Candace Flynn